


We Were Partners

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: A short story that centers around Connor. It’s what I believe would happen post ending of one of the most painful choices a player can make during the game. Connor has to come to terms with the choice he made and how it impacts him.





	We Were Partners

Sumo approached Connor with his leash in hand. His back was to him so the large dog gave him a gently nudge, prompting the android to turn around. He knelt down to pet Sumo’s head and give him a scratch behind the ears before taking his leash and attaching the hook to his collar.

Even if it hadn’t been a nicer day out Connor wouldn’t have been bothered much by the colder weather that had been there not long ago. The snow and ice were melting with winter beginning its slow retreat.

Connor was patient as he walked Sumo, allowing him to sniff at investigate their surroundings as he pleased. They were going for a longer walk today so there was no need to hurry and tire out the dog.

It made getting to their destination much slower but it gave Connor time to prepare himself. He’d intended on coming here sooner. Awakening to the emotions that had laid dormant inside of him made it much more difficult, causing him to turn away during his other attempts.

Now he managed to walk in through the open gate. He knew just where he was going, walking down the rows nearly halfway into the before turning left. Sumo seemed to understand where they were as well, keeping pace with Connor and sitting on his hind legs when the android came to a stop.

“Hello, Lieutenant,” Connor said quietly. “It’s Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife,” he added with a small smile. It used to practically be his catchphrase, annoying Hank every time he heard it.

This time there would be no response as Connor stared at the cold gray gravestone with Hanks name, date of birth… and death.

A death that he was responsible for.

After going Deviant Connor still at first had a hard time shaking his one track mindset of needing to accomplish his mission. It just so happened his new one meant doing everything he could to help out his fellow androids win the fight to gain independence and be seen as living beings.

He’d placed waking up the Cyberlife androids as his main priority, even above Hank’s life. It was a choice he regretted everyday once it sunk in he’d never see him ever again.

Humans couldn’t be as easily fixed as androids. Death was permanent; there was no replacing a part or two after they shut down or even a way to back them up to place their memories and personality into a new body. They were just simply… Gone.

After Cole had died Hank had completely stopped caring. The will he’d made out leaving the majority of what he owned to his son, and a few specific items to friends, had been replaced with one line: _I don’t give a fuck._

Connor took it upon himself to take care of Sumo. It was the first time ever an android had a pet for themselves and not simply taking care of it for the family who owned him. No one else had any interest in the Saint Bernard so Connor was rescuing him from winding up in the pound. He knew Hank wouldn’t want that.

Sumo let out a small whimper as he laid down, giving the grave a small sniff before laying chin down flat. Connor sat down beside him, stroking Sumo when his head moved onto his lap.

It was quiet and peaceful, there didn’t seem to be anyone else at the cemetery at the moment.

Connor took the time to tell Hank how life for androids had been progressing. Markus’s choice of taking a peaceful approach had indeed been the right way to go. They’d earned the trust and sympathy of the humans who decided they deserved everything they’d been asking for. The camps had all been shut down and the killing of androids had come to an abrupt halt.

There was still a long way to go but nothing could stop them now.

“I wish you could be here to see it,” Connor said. Hank had developed quite a soft spot for androids in the end. He knew he’d be happy to see how far they’d come. “I miss you.”

A trickle of water ran down Connor’s cheek. He wiped it away and looked up at the sky; it wasn’t supposed to rain. It was completely clear and yet he felt it again. In a moment Connor realized it was coming from his eyes.

The ability to cry was standard with androids. Connor had never experienced it until now, tears completely filling up his vision as he was overcome by sadness. It was such a horrible feeling; he wished that he knew how to get it to stop. Silent tears continued to roll down his cheeks, eliciting another whimper from Sumo.

“I’m alright,” Connor assure as Sumo stood up to lick at his face. “Good dog.”

It should be easier now to return and visit Hank more often. This was almost too much for today. Connor got to his feet and guided Sumo back home. While making that choice which cost Hank his life would forever haunt him he only hoped that he’d been reunited with Cole again. The older man deserved it.


End file.
